


Holiday Visit

by cmk418



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2012-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28004094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418
Summary: Dawn visits Willow before the holidays
Relationships: Willow Rosenberg/Dawn Summers





	Holiday Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Set well after Chosen.

Dawn followed as Willow led her through the house. “And I got a tree this year. Artificial, which isn’t very Earth mother goddess of me, but after three years of picking pine needles out of the carpet, I’m done with it. I did pick up some hand-painted glass ornaments. Do you want to see them?“ She caught Dawn grinning at her. “What?”

“Is this like inviting me up to see your etchings?”

“Huh?”

Dawn wrapped her arms around Willow. “I want to help you decorate. I want to drink hot chocolate with marshmallows and kiss you under the mistletoe.”

“I don’t have mistletoe.”

“Oh. Good.”

“Good?”

“I don’t have to wait.”  



End file.
